


Kill For Me, I Kill For You

by Booksinvolved



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Despair AU, F/M, It's a fucking Despair AU, Lots of killing, Violence, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima had killed both her sister and the man she had loved all her life to experience despair, and now Sonia and Gundam were going to feel the same despair. What better way than to have the one you were in love with kill the only people left in the world whom you cared about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill For Me, I Kill For You

_"Kill for me."_ Gundam told her in his head, stepping over a corpse (one of the many he had scattered around the palace) He had taken to holding most of his conversations with her in his head, where she didn't have to reply and he didn't have to go to any trouble to get through to her. 

Of all of them, he thought, Sonia had been the first to let her life be ripped apart by despair. Perhaps it was because she was a foreigner, and had been all alone and susceptible at Hope's Peak. It didn't matter. 

He spotted the inconspicuous red doors Sonia had told him to look for (unguarded, just as she had promised) and gripped his sword tighter. 

"The hell're you gonna do with a sword?" Souda had grumbled on the flight. "You tryn'a get yourself killed?" 

Swords were noble, Gundam had argued. Admittedly, nobility was a lost cause in dark times when despairing family members turned upon each other and darkness had seeped into every corner of the world. But his unyieldingly strong sense of honour to put up a fair fight caused him to despair at his own shortcoming, and he revelled in it. Junko Enoshima herself had laughed in delight after hearing about his insistence to carry nothing but a sword. 

"How despairingly noble!" She had clapped before putting him on a flight to Novoselic. 

He stopped before the doors, examining the keyhole lock with a mixture of contempt and disappointment. He had hoped for the rulers of Novoselic to pose a greater challenge than this. It was almost insulting that they assumed they could stop Despair with such miserable security. Pathetic. 

He jammed the tip of his sword in the keyhole and, twisting it violently with a loud screeching sound as it scraped against the metal, forced the doors open. The king and queen were inside, surrounded by five guards, and the queen herself clutched a sword in both hands. It was all just as Sonia had said. 

The king met his eyes with rage; but Gundam detected a hint of fear. The last time Gundam and the king had met face to face, the latter had warned Gundam not to ask him for permission to court his daughter, since Sonia was her own person who belonged to no one and was capable of making decisions by herself. Gundam had laughed at the time, because he had already been courting Sonia for over a month. 

He despaired that he would never have that happiness again, he relished in his despair, and, without a second thought, he fell upon the five guards and brutally slaughtered them all. 

The royal couple did not flinch and - to her credit - the queen's hands didn't betray the slightest tremble. But Gundam had been around animals long enough to sense that they were both frightened and desperate, and his lips twisted into a terrible smile. 

"Make it painful." Sonia had whispered, holding both his hands and staring into his eyes. "Make it as slow and painful as you can." 

Gundam had bowed his head silently as she tilted her head upwards to kiss him. 

To anyone watching, they could just have been another couple bidding each other farewell. 

Gundam was still smiling at the queen, and he knew that in that moment, his twisted leer was second only to Komaeda's laugh. He took a step closer and looked over her sword in a quick glance. It was impressive, no doubt, but it had not been crafted by Souda's hand. 

Without any warning he struck, and his blade jarred against hers as she reacted with surprisingly quick reflexes. She was skilled, but even at her best she could only hope to stall him before the inevitable. It was only luck that Gundam saw the king draw a gun from the corner of his eye, and, cursing himself for being negligent, he snaked his left hand out, taking the queen by surprise, and pulled her so that she was positioned between him and the bullet. Neither the king nor his wife realised what he was doing before it was too late. 

The queen's body went limp in Gundam's grip, and she sank to the floor. The king stared, wide-eyed, uncomprehending, letting the gun clatter out of his hand. 

Gundam had never envied anyone as much as he did the king just then. 

"To watch the one you love most die by your own hand." He hissed, advancing towards the man. "You are not worthy of such despair." 

But the older man only had eyes for his dead wife. Furious at himself for allowing the queen to die so quickly and thus breaking his promise to Sonia, he vowed that he would not be so careless a second time. 

Two hours later, the king's screams were still echoing through the ruined palace. 

When the king finally drew his last breath, Gundam sheathed his sword, feeling elated with despair. As far as he knew, he was the only person standing alive in the entire palace. He sheathed his sword without bothering to clean the blood off it - Souda could see to it later - and pulled out a communicator from under his jacket. The device crackled to life in his hand when he pressed a button. 

"Gundam?" Souda's voice rang out in the deathly silence. "You done?" 

"Yes." Gundam said in a voice devoid of any emotion. "It is done." 

"A'ight. Come outside so I can get ya." 

Souda cut off the communication before waiting for a response and Gundam was left with silence and seven corpses around him. The twisted smile returned to his face as he surveyed his handiwork with pride. He would have made Junko proud (were she capable of such emotions) and his smile turned into a gleeful grin as he imagined the kind of despair Sonia would feel. 

"Kill for me." He whispered aloud  


* * *

  


"I'll kill for you." Sonia murmured to the Dark God nuzzling against the palm of her hand. She looked up at the clock. Gundam should have landed in Novoselic an hour ago. 

Tsumiki tapped one finger impatiently. "Get on with it!" 

Sonia felt a mild surge of annoyance. Of all the people she could have asked to lend her assistance, she had gone to the one who got on her nerves the most (excluding Souda). But Tsumiki Mikan was second only to Junko Enoshima in spreading despair, and she was closer to the mastermind than any of them could hope to be. 

She was doing this for Gundam, she told herself as she looked down at the now sleeping hamster, a small smile playing across her lips. Junko Enoshima had killed both her sister and the man she had loved all her life to experience despair, and now Sonia and Gundam were going to feel the same despair. What better way than to have the one you were in love with kill the only people left in the world whom you cared about? Or hamsters, in Gundam's case. 

"I'll do it myself!" Tsumiki said irritatedly, stretching her hand out to grab a hamster. 

Sonia smacked her hand away and snapped, "No! I will do it." 

"Get _on_ with it!" Tsumiki repeated. "I don't have all day!" 

Sonia placed the hamster next to the three others in the fish tank that Souda had stolen for her. 

"Is the camera set up?" She asked the nurse without turning back. 

"Yes." Came the terse reply. 

_"Good."_ She thought, satisfied. She hadn't told Gundam what she planned to do; the recording would be a despairing surprise. 

"Give me the syringe." She commanded. 

Tsumiki sneered. "I couldn't let _you_ -" 

"Give me the syringe." She said in such a forceful tone that Tsumiki stopped talking and wordlessly handed her the syringe. 

"The drug needs time to take effect." Tsumiki warned her as she turned the syringe over in her hand 

Sonia nodded to show that she understood. She could barely contain her excitement, but she would wait. Without further ado, she picked up the biggest, most aggressive looking hamster (Dark Lord C - she was just as good at telling them apart as Gundam was) and injected it. It wriggled a little in protest, but calmed down again when she took the syringe out. She dropped the hamster back in the tank and sealed it. 

"How will you get rid of that one?" Tsumiki asked, and Sonia could hear the anticipation in her voice. 

"I'll leave that to you." She said coldly, knowing that there was no worse fate for an animal (or a person, for that matter) than to be under the "care" of Tsumiki. Even Komaeda admitted that, although he respected her, she sometimes terrified him because of how much of her had been consumed by madness. Sonia had once heard the nurse talk about what she would do if Junko were to die, and the details still made her shudder.

"It's starting." Tsumiki said, her gleeful smile stretching from ear to ear as she rubbed her hands excitedly. 

Sonia didn't know the exact details of how the drug worked, but from what she understood, it magnified the hamster's hunger and aggressive urges whilst suppressing all other hormones. If all went as planned, it would turn on the other hamsters and devour them. 

"I hope you sealed the tank well." Tsumiki continued, but Sonia was no longer paying attention. A part of her wanted to look away, but she would not take her gaze off the tank. A manic giggle escaped her lips. 

"I'll kill for you." She repeated.


End file.
